Our Lives Together for better or for worse?
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Yuzu and Mei are having problems communicating ever since Matsuri showed Yuzu that picture. If they do fix this, Will their lives be the same? Or Will they continue to be torn between their love as sisters and another love enitirely?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys! Before anything else, I'd like to thank you for giving my story a shot. Even if you only read the title. Hehe I'm Shintori Khazumi and this is my first time publishing in the Citrus section! I have 2 other stories already, but this story has been in my notebook for about half a year and I totally forgot about it… hehe. It has 8 chapters and an unfinished one so I might just post them one at a time. Anyways, I'm sorry for anything that is wrong with my story! You can tell me if I need to fix some stuff. So, without further ado… here's my tale… but before that I must warn you the first few chapters are short, but the next gradually become longer and longer. Thank you and that is all.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 1: That little problem**

Yuzu sat at her desk, lost in thought. She was still wondering about the kiss Mei shared with her and the picture Matsuri showed her.

Did Mei really think of her as JUST a sister? Or even worse, only a nuisance. And to add to her distress was the want to sleep, since last night all she did was cry and bawl her eyes out after seeing that damned picture that was sure to change her life.

Her train of thoughts were suddenly disrupted when a certain someone greeted her a little too enthusiastically.

"Yo Yuzu!" Harumin half yelled, half shrieked at the sleepy figure across the room.

"Leave me alone, Harumin" Yuzu groaned, clearly annoyed by the sudden intrusion to her almost nap.

"Hey! That's not a very nice way to greet your bestfriend. Anyways, it's so early! What happened?"

"Nothing…" Yuzu sighed. "Just need some sleep."

"Doesn't look that way though." Harumi replied, scanning Yuzu from head to toe.

"It's just that-" That sentence was left hanging in the air as Yuzu stilled her voice. Through the door, walked the cause of her miserable state… Mei.

Their eyes met, both full of sorrow and regret, but neither wanting to speak.

"Oh." Harumi commented, witnessing the exchange between the two sisters. "I get it. Mei,huh?"

"Mmrrmphmerjf" Yuzu murmured in return.

Class was a pain… The teacher kept babbling about algebra and Yuzu got bored because she understood it all. **(I'm making Yuzu smart, only in the area of mathematics though. It's because I love math and later in the story there will be a scene for it with Mei. So please forgive me for this little change of Yuzu's Character.)**

_**After Class:**_

"President!" Himeko shouted happily. "Good news! We don't have any work today, so maybe we could-"

"Thank you, Hime-chan. I'll be taking my leave." Mei said with her usual façade, giving Himeko no chance to share her ideas.

"Ummm… hai…" Himeko replied dejectedly.

_**Aihara Residence:**_

**Mei's POV **

"Tadaima!" I called out, my voice echoing in the hallway. No answer. I guess mom or even… You know… **SHE **isn't home yet. Who would like to welcome someone like me.

Matsuri… That girl… framing me… well not exactly, but taking away my only source of happiness- wait… Happiness? Since when did Aihara Mei gain Happiness? Anyway, Now my only source of happiness is gone- Yuzu. Sigh…

"TA-DAI-MA~!" A cheery and VERY familiar voice echoed down the hallway. _Oh no… Yuzu's home._ I quickly regain my composure and greet her.

"Okairi. Mom isn't home yet so I guess it's just the two of us." I saw the surprise and dread on Yuzu's face which she quickly hid.

"Oh… umm… OK! I'll go and make dinner." She said, leaving me alone in the room. Whew… Close call.

_**During Dinner: Normal POV**_

"…." The silence was killing both of them, yet no one wanted to initiate the conversation that was being avoided. Mei couldn't take it. She wondered why she was waiting for a noisy atmosphere unlike before. Breaking it was rough. She decided to go with a simple compliment.

"You cook great as always Yuzu." This comment made Yuzu blush, pleasing Mei.

"Th-thanks."

Now that the silence was broken, Mei begun.

"You know, Yuzu, I wanted to talk to you about som-"

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" Yuzu slammed her palms on the table as she said this, successfully surprising the both of them.

"But!..." Mei tried to argue.

"No! N-o-t-h-i-n-g! I Don't want to know anything." Yuzu said, leaving the room, frustrated.

_**After Dinner:**_

All night, both of them thought of ways to patch things up with the other, but found it impossible to even initiate a conversation. So as a result, both did not get there most desired sleep.

**A/N: Hello Minna-san! I'm sorry for changing Yuzu a little… Gomenasai. I hope you can forgive me for that little part. I might update slow because of school. I try to do it every weekend though. Please don't hesitate to leave a helpful remark and tell me how I should correct my mistakes. Truthfully, I am new to writing and have only started posting the stories I have in mind, around 3 weeks ago. Please continue to help me.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Minna! Once again I am here! I know I said I'd only update on weekends, but I found time for this tory since it's newer than the others. hehe. Well, Just2think-san, nice seeing you here. Thanks for reading 2 of my 3 tales! I hope to keep seeing you around. Sorry minna for spelling and grammatically incorrect statements. Tell me if I need to clear up confusion as I did with other stories. Shintori-san… Haha. The name really amuses me. ****_ I guess it's like being called Khazumi-sama… which I experienced only a few days ago… I was really shocked! but that's in another story. English isn't my mother tongue so sorry….? I'm pretty young too, so I may be really inexperienced. HAHA! Ok I am young. Whatever… Enjoy minna! thanks for liking or loving my story!**

**~Shintori Khazumi **

**Chapter 2: Momma's plan**

Due to the events that occurred last night, the two of them ate breakfast separately, which made their mother wonder if they had a fight or something.

School Time

The teacher entered the room… "Aihara!"

"Hai!"

"Hai?!"

"EHHHH?!" "Which one/sir?"

"Both of you! Proceed to the chairman's office."

"But-"

"NOW! NO more buts!" Their teacher warned sternly.

"Hai…"

**Hallway:**

'_What could Grandfather/Gramps want?' _They both thought, afraid of what the reason they were called for would be.

Once they opened the door, they were greeted by a merry tone, a total contrast to their usually stoic grandfather, chairman of the school.

"Ah! Here they are, My two granddaughters!"

"What did you need, grandfather?" Mei asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Right! I need you two to go to a certain resort and do a little…" He paused as if to emphasize the following words.

"Part-time work." Before Mei could cut in, her grandfather continued, successfully silencing her for the time. "Of course the School excuses you… AND you both have high enough grades, even Yuzu… So… GO!" Mei felt like that last part was said to convince her to leave her duties behind for that day. Still, she could not drop down her guard at this mysterious offer that just suddenly popped up.

"Grandfather, I am sorry but I have to say n-"

"Mei, just go. It will help with some things, you know." Their grandfather winked at Mei, something he never did, but Mei understood the gesture.

"What do you mean gramps? Mei?" Yuzu, who did not catch the gesture of her Grandfather, had no idea what was going on in their discussion and was asking someone to clarify it for her. Sadly, for her, no one bothered.

"Fine." Mei replied firmly, understanding her grandfather's intentions and partly grateful for the chance.

"Wait, What? Tell me what this is about first!" Yuzu said, following Mei out the door while begging for an explanation.

"Come on, Yuzu." Mei told the girl and shut the door behind them. Once the noises from the hallway were gone, a voice that seemed to be coming from a phone, spoke.

"SO… How'd it go father?"

"I got them to work together."

"Thank you. It means a lot. I don't know what happened between them… I just… *sigh* Thanks."

"Anything for my new daughter."

*Beep*

" *Sigh* I just hope they fix things in time."

**Chapter Trivia: In time for what? Will be mentioned soon!**

**Time Skip! (always wanted to try this! w) The time skip I mean.**

"OK girls. This is the place!" The driver said enthusiastically.

"Thanks man!" Yuzu thanked the driver, while Mei made a barely audible mumble of thanks.

"See ya later!" The driver called out.

"See you never…" Mei muttered to herself.

"Yuzu! We're taking the train home."

"EH?! But why?" Yuzu asked.

"TRAIN!" No further argument was permitted.

Truth is, Mei and Yuzu were supposed to come by train. But then this guy showed up and…

**Flashback:**

"Hey you! You know, you're really pretty! Need a lift?" The guy said seeing the two girls walking side by side towards the station.

"Who her?" Yuzu immediately points at Mei.

"No… You blondie." The driver replied smiling.

"Oh thanks, but-" Yuzu wanted to politely decline.

"Come on, It's a free ride. Promise. No charge at all." The driver encouraged.

"Well… alright then. Come on Mei." Mei, who had been lost in thought, responded "Hmmm? oh sure…" not knowing what exactly she was agreeing to. She just trusted Yuzu.

**Flashback End**

Mei REALLY didn't need another ride that would kill her of stress and irritation… and another strange feeling**… which was definitely NOT jealousy**, y'hear? I mean come On! This guy kept flirting with Yuzu! She could help it if he flirted with her, but no one flirts with MY Yu-

"UGHHH! What's wrong with me?!" Mei suddenly yelled.

"Mei, are you ok?" Yuzu asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Hmmmm? Oh Y-yeah. Let's just hurry and go to the workplace." Mei covered, hoping Yuzu didn't see her blush.

"Welcome to CALECASAN resort!" The manager welcomed warmly.

(**I wanted to explain the name of the resort, but I can't due to privacy and stuff… It's actually composed of my last name "THE REAL ONE of course" and my 2 other friends last names. San is for the honorific.)**

"So you two are the kind girls who volunteered to clean the pool!"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? You didn't know? That's weird… I'm sure your grandfather and mother said so… They even sent pics of you two." Yuzu's jaw dropped.

"But Don't worry! You'll just be cleaning the dipping pool. So it's not really that big. Just wear whatever you want and get started! WOOHOO!"

"WHAT HAS MOM GOTTEN US INTO?!" Yuzu exclaimed

**Pool Scene:**

Both emerged from the dressing room. Yuzu wearing a white shirt with LOVE printed on it and light brown (short) Shorts. Mei wore a button up, short sleeved, sky blue shirt and a pair of shorts like Yuzu's. They bought them together once, when they visited the mall. Of course, their swimwear was underneath.

"Yosh! Let's clean!" Yuzu screamed, getting more and more pumped up by the minute.

"Alright. Just be careful you don't-"

***Crash***

"-slip!"

"Hehe… Sorry Mei." Mei just shook her head at Yuzu. "Whatever…"

**A few hours later…**

"SOOO HOOTTT!, Right Mei?" Yuzu said turning to face the younger girl.

Mei paid no attention to Yuzu, so it gave Yuzu an idea. Yuzu grabbed the hose and sprayed water towards Mei's direction, successfully wetting Mei and in addition, revealed her dark black Bikini.

"O-ooopsss… Sorry Mei… I didn't mean to actually hit yo- WAHHH! Now I'm wet!" Mei only giggled at Yuzu's antics, but the giggling stopped when she saw Yuzu's very attractive, striped two-piece. Stepping closer and closer… Mei kept walking CLOSER…

"Ummm… Mei? You're coming quite close…" Yuzu said, stepping back.

They kept moving until Yuzu's back hit the wall in the corner of the pool.

"M-mei… Wait… Stop it! What's wrong with you?" Yuzu exclaimed. She was already on her toes, but Mei kept walking nearer and nearer. Their noses touched.

**So… Close…**

"M-m-m-mei…. Me- WHOOOPS!" Yuzu slipped, ruining the whole moment. Mei immediately recovered, stepped back and finished cleaning up, leaving a dazed and red Yuzu to recover.

**A/N: Yo guys! Well As I said, the chapters get longer… but I've never written a chapter this long on the computer! This is in my notebook so I was NOT expecting this. Oh well, I guess it's because I put a 3 page limit on the other stories… hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it earlier since it's new. The story. Hehe… sore, Ja! See ya**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gomenasai for the late update! We have internet problems + power outage yesterday so = late chapter…. ahaha! Really I apologize. Well, here is a jealous Mei in this chap. Hope you enjoy it. Please review for any questions and stuff! **

**~Shintori Khazumi**

Chapter 3:

It was already late when the girls finished and Mei had to admit, she was tired. Because of the time, not many people rode at this hour and it was probably the last train of the night so it could only mean one thing: Yuzu and Mei had a whole car to themselves. They. Were. ALONE.

Mei was going nuts! This was a bad situation. She would have been fine by the fact that they were alone if Yuzu wasn't asleep and breathing down her neck, absolutely turning her on.

'_Mei, She's asleep. She is so innocent now. She doesn't mean it' 'Clean thoughts, clean thoughts.' _Mei mentally told herself.

She wanted to just die, but if she even moved an inch, the older girl might wake up. She didn't want that.

'Please kill me now and save me from insanity' Mei silently prayed.

When Mei thought that things could only get worse, Yuzu fell on her lap, twisted her body to face Mei's and hugged her waist in a somewhat possessive hug.

'Well whatever' Mei thought as she stroked Yuzu's hair.

**This isn't so bad after all**

Once they arrived at home, their mother immediately came running.

"Girls! So? SO? Did you finish your job? How was it?

"H-hai… it was… fine, but… help me… Yuzu… heavy." Their mother's eyes went wide.

"Mei-chan? Did you carry her all the way here?!"

"She's really heavy right? I am glad that she isn't picky and all that but she never did become one of those dieting types and-"

"Ummm… okaa-san?"

"Oh right! Sorry Mei. Let's put her in the room. She must be real heavy." Mrs. Aihara's common sense was back. Mei thought that she actually knew Yuzu was light. It must have been because she was so tired. She was going to find a different time though to test her theory on Yuzu's weight.

"We should change her clothes and tuck her in. Then…"

"Then?"

"We'll talk."

"Ok."

Mei and her mother changed Yuzu out of her clothes, though Mei was uncharacteristically blushing the whole time. Fortunately, her mom never noticed.

"So mom, what did you want to talk about?" Mei asked, curious as to why her mother wanted to speak with her. They both sat down on one of the dining table chairs.

"Well, it's about you and Yuzu. You seem to be fighting over something that I have no knowledge of? So I thought bonding might help ease the friction between you." Mrs. Aihara explained.

"Thank you for the concern, but this is a problem that both of us must solve on our own." Mei said.

"I know… but please… solve it quickly."

"You don't need to tell me that mom." Mei said, standing from her chair and leaving the room.

"Oh and Mei?"

"Yes?" Mei replied looking back at her mother.

"Don't tell Yuzu."

"Very well."

Fortunately or Unfortunately, someone heard it. "On our own, huh."

The next day, Mei woke up to feel an unusually hot feeling on her arm. She turned to see Yuzu's head against her and immediately realized what happened.

"MOM! Quick, I think Yuzu has a high fever!" Mei said searching for a thermometer. Once she checked her temperature, she found out it was so high.

"Mei-chan? Is Yuzu ok?" Their mother asked running into the room.

"No. She has a really high fever and I don't think she can get up." Mei replied, worry written all over her face.

"OK. Here's what we're going to do. Mei-chan, you prepare for school, ok? I'll take Yuzu to the hospital."

"But!"

"Please Mei-chan?" Mrs. Aihara said, noticing the change in her daughter's attitude. "I promise she'll be fine."

"OK." Mei complied and got ready for school.

**At school:**

"Aihara Mei" The teacher said in the role call.

"Present!"

"Aihara Yuzu… Aihara Yuzu! Aihara Yu-" When the teacher was about to yell at Yuzu, he saw she wasn't even there. Thus he inquired…

"Mei?"

"Hmmm?" She lifted her eyes to meet those of her teacher.

"Where is your sister? She has been late, but she always makes it in time for homeroom."

"I'm sorry sir. Our mother took her to the hospital due to a high fever." Mei replied.

"What? That situation doesn't look too good. Is she in the hospital?" His concern was evident.

"Yes sir."

"If she finally wakes up, please send her our regards."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Mei said quickly.

"Ok class! Please make a get well soon card for Aihara Yuzu-san." The teacher said cheerily.

The class immediately burst into questions. "Get-well cards? At this age? The teacher must be wack! Ahaha."

"Right away sir! I'll do it." Everyone turned to a grinning Harumin, looking at her as if she was a crazy person. She just smiled at them and said "If I was sick, I sure would like a card to see how others cared." She shrugged and soon a chorus of "All right! Let's do it too!" From the class made Harumi shoot a knowing look at Mei who just turned back to the teacher and looked down at her desk.

Some girls squealed at the thought of giving Yuzu a card, even better, a present. She actually became quite popular now due to all her mishaps. But Mei, she couldn't seem to understand the feeling in her chest when she saw and imagined other girls visiting Yuzu. She had to stop them.

"Ano, sensei!" Mei said.

"Hai! Aihara-san?"

"I think I'll just take all the things to Yuzu myself instead of letting you all go through the trouble of bringing them personally." Mei said feeling triumphant that she had found a way to avoid letting the other girls visit Yuzu. The others had to agree. All of them visiting one person could be troublesome, but Yuzu's "fanclub" wouldn't give in.

"It's ok sensei! We don't mind at all. We can visit her."

"Hai! not at all." They began giggling among themselves.

Really, it was annoying Mei. "I insist and you wouldn't be able to talk to her anyway. She'd probably be asleep." Mei tried to the best of her abilities.

"Daijobu… We can just enjoy her sleeping face. Maybe even- " Now Mei was pissed. No one watches Yuzu but her- wait… she was getting jealous? Over Yuzu?

"Ughhh… nevermind. Fine. You can come see her." Mei gave up. The internal battle with herself and her emotions was lost.

"Alright!"

"**This is going to be a long day…"**

**Aihara residence…**

"Tadaima!" Mei called out.

"Okairi, Mei-chan."

"Mom?"

"Yes and your dad. He heard about Yuzu, came rushing over and told me to get her some stuff after visiting the hospital. Haha. He was so scared… Oh! Here, how about you go bring it to Yuzu. It's a change of clothes. Oh, or you could be the one to change her into these clothes." Mei's mother smiled.

"W-wha… H-hai mom." Mei said blushing.

"Mei-chan? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. Here, let me take those to Yuzu now." Mei said quickly grabbing the bag with Yuze's clothing.

"O… k?"

**Hospital:**

**Mei's POV:**

"Mou… Mom! Don't say things like that." Mei thought aloud as she passed by several rooms towards Yuzu's room. 'I wonder where those girls are? They couldn't be here, right?' Mei continued walking. Once she neared Yuzu's room she heard… giggling?

I immediately opened the door and was quite surprised. I saw 3 girls; 2 were giggling softly (loudly) while the third was… I tried to get a closer look… the third was… was… She was… Kissing Yuzu?!

It was true. She was pressing her lips against Yuzu's soft, subtle, deli- wait what am I thinking?! Anyways I need to stop this NOW!

Oh these girls… they are in deep trouble. They should know that it is bad, so bad to touch what is MINE! W-wait Mine? Never mind!

*Door slams open

"You three! What do you think you're doing?!

**A/N: How was that? Was it ok? Please tell me in the review or stuff! Till next time**

**~SHintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo Minna-san! I'm really sorry for giving a late update! It was our exam week and I had to finish projects and I took the exams with a fever and I knew but I didn't want to take make-up exams cause I feel like they suck so now I'm at home sick. Well anyways thank you for the support and the huge surprise that I'm almost at 2,000 reads. I was really shocked cause I never expected it. 2 more and I'm at 2,000! Thanks a lot guys. Sorry again for being late. Chapter 4! It's my favourite number, but doesn't mean it will be the best chapter. Maybe.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 4:**

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off Yuzu! You're practically harassing her in her sleep! What is wrong with you people?!" That was it. Mei blew a fuse. No holding back anymore. She was so, so, sooooo angry. Anyone could do that to her… just not Yuzu… sweet, innocent(?) Yuzu.

"P-president? Student council pres? Ummm… this is…." The girls tried to explain.

"GO! NOW!" Mei shouted once more, totally losing her calm and cool the girls could do wwas run as fast as they could after Mei scared everything out of them. Although, all this shouting had woken someone up.

"NNNgggg….Why is it so noisy? M-mei?!" Yuzu had opened her eyes to see Mei standing there, clearly flustered.

"Ah… thank goodness you're awake." Mei replied, composing herself

"Ahaha. I know right? Good thing I'm awake… and not asleep… hehehe…eehhh… By the way, Why were you yelling?"

"Huh? Oh it was… nothing." Mei blushed .

"Awwww… come on… Tell me. Please?" Yuzu pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

'No way!' Mei thought 'I can't say no… It's too… CUTE!'

"Mei?" Yuzu's voice interrupted Mei's thoughts as she was staring into space for the last 3 minutes.

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you come here?" Yuzu said softly, not meaning anything bad, just asking. But for Mei, that statement hurt. Why? Did Yuzu not want to see her?

Mei felt the tears well up in her eyes, which was totally out of character for her. And she knew that, but no matter how hard she tried to stop them, they just kept accumulating until they fell and wouldn't stop flowing.

"M-mei?! Mei! What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, concerned. She was Soooo worried. Why did Mei just burst into tears? Was it something she said?

"Mei?"

Mei did the only thing she thought Yuzu wanted. Mei turned around to leave. She ran to the door when-BANG!

Someone closed the door in her face.

When Mei regained consciousness she was lying down on a little couch in Yuzu's hospital room.

"W-What Happened?" Mei asked still confused.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am. I thought the door was left open so I closed it. I didn't know someone was there." A small nurse bowed her head in reply.

'Well that explains it' Mei thought.

"It's fine."

"Thank you. Well then, I'll be going now." The nurse said then left the room.

When Mei sat up, the first thing that registered into her mind was snickering.

"HAHAHAHA!" The person laughed out loud now, obviously unable to keep her thoughts to herself.

When Mei turned to see who it was, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see… it made her blood boil…. MATSURI! And Harumin? And Himeko…

And to top that off Harumi was glaring at Matsuri. 'What is going on here?' Mei tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Mei are you alright?" Mei turned to see Yuzu staring at her with worried eyes. The eyes that could stare at her very soul, Eyes that gave her hope and happiness, eyes filled with love and light. If only she could look into those eyes right now…

"I…. i- I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Mei managed to get out without stuttering. Well the last line without stuttering.

"Oh… I see." Yuzu answered, disappointed in the lack of response from her sister. Mei didn't seem to catch the double meaning of that question. What Yuzu meant was id Mei was alright since she cried. But Mei didn't seem to understand that. She was usually sharp, except now. Then Yuzu realized that they were not alone.

"Harumin? Momokino-san? Do you mind? I'd like to speak with Mei and Matsuri PRIVATELY." Yuzu said emphasizing her point.

"No wa- " Before Himeko could finish, Harumi covered her mouth.

"Ehehe… we'll be going, right Vice pres?"

"Ummmm…"

"Hime-chan… please" Mei looked at her, knowing Yuzu was serious.

"Fine. But only because Mei-Mei asked." Himeko replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Momo-" Yuzu was about to thank her.

"Call me Himeko ,Yuzu. Since I guess it's easier."

"Ok! Thanks Himeko-chan!" Yuzu said happily, flashing her a bright smile that made everyone in the room melt. They didn't know why, but it was so charming to them.

"N-no P-p-p-problem… Of course." Himeko said trying to recover. She and Harumi then left the room.

"OK… now Matsuri come on, Mei too. Now… LET'S TALK ABOUT CERTAIN….T-H-I-N-G-S." Yuzu said in a dead serious voice. This made Mei and Matsuri shiver. Yuzu was never this serious. Not like this at least. What ever happened to the happy-go-lucky blonde?

"So tell me what EXACTLY happened. No lies… Now start!"

"Ok then, I'll start." Matsuri declared confident enough that her "PROOF" would be enough to win Yuzu over to her.

"Mei started it all." Matsuri said rather bluntly.

"Wait What?!" Mei interrupted, shocked.

"Mei let her finish. THEN you can tell your side of the story." Yuzu warned.

"Fine." Mei sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

"She just dragged me out and said I love you then kissed me!" Yuzu just sat there emotionless.

"Meiwouldn'tdothatbecausesheneversaysiloveyou" Yuzu mumbled to herself.

"Ok Mei. Your turn.

"I-I… She insulted me and stuff so I kissed her… to shut her up like I do to you."

"Liar! That's clearly not the reason why you kissed her! Or It's not the full story." Harumi burst in the room.

"Harumin?!" Yuzu said. "Were you listening?!

"Of course Yuzu-chi. And Mei! You should just tell Yuzu how you fe-"

"But I don't know how I feel!" Mei screamed back surprising everyone.

"I just don't know… Don't know… how…"

"Mei, do you love me?" Yuzu suddenly asked, looking at Mei intently completely serious.

"W-what? I-I-I…. I don't…. don't… I DO!" Yuzu just smiled.

"W-what's with that reaction? Normally, if I told you that, you usually would be jumping up and down like crazy or scream hallelujah and stuff." Mei said baffled.

"LOL" Harumi said.

"Well that's normally and I'm in a hospital right now. That wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, now would it? And besides, you didn't really reply the way I wanted you to. The words weren't exactly the ones I wanted to hear. Hehe." Yuzu replied with a wink which made Mei blush.

"Anyways, I'll be discharged maybe by tomorrow or the day after, as the nurse said while Mei was asleep." Yuzu regarded to everyone the information. "So it'll be fine!"

"Ok! Now that I've heard that and am satisfied…" Harumi stretched her arms… "Let's go Vice-pres, Matsuri! See ya Yuzu-chi!"

"BUT!"

"BUT!"

"Please?"

" "Fine" "

"Thanks"

"I think I should go too." Mei said. She started walking to the door but then ran back to Yuzu to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Yuzu just sat there with a shocked expression, trying to process what just freakin' happened, then Mei whispered 3 words. Yuzu could barely hear them, but she did catch on the word "love". Mei then ran off, blushing like mad.

In the hallway,

"Mei why are you so red? Maybe when Yuzu gets discharged, you'll replace her because of love sickness… hehe" Harumi teased.

"I-i-I It's a Secret OK?!" Mei said.

"Hehe… I know, I know. I know too well." Harumi smirked.

"Shut Up!"

"Ok,ok hahaha."

"So Meimei. When is that i-idiot being discharged?" Himeko questioned.

"I don't know,she's not yet sure and Hime-chan she is NOT an idiot."

"Ohohohoh…" Harumi chuckled.

"Shaddup Harumi!"

"Hahahaha LOL"

"HA-RU-MI!"

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"QUIET! Patients are sleeping!" A nurse reprimanded.

"We're sorry!"

**A/N: A finally. And end! Another chapter has finished. Hope you like it guys. I got too engrossed in watching… I reread Morinaga-sensei's works and watched black bullet again and a lot more but I should be updating… hehe. I guess I just got stuck on watching. Anyways thanks. See ya next time!**

**~Shintori Khazumi **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Minna-san, before anything else, I'd like to say that I am really, really, really, SORRY! (performs dogeza) I really am… I know it's been like a month or more already since I last updated… If you're OK with the characters being a bit OOC than thank you very much for the consideration. The reason behind me not being able to update was because I was not in the mood and kept putting it off. I watched and rewatched a ton of anime too, but classes were also ending, so when I'm not busy, I chose to relax rather than write. Anyway, I Hope you'll all forgive me from breaking a promise… ahaha… it's summer (here) now so let's get watching! and reading! and whatever junk people like to do to kill time! Oh right, before I forget, if there are any writers out there who have watched Strike Witches, please write a Trude x Shirley story! Onegai! I love them a lot! Also Sanya x Eila, Mio x Minna and Yoshika x Lynne! Trude x Hanna is fine too! I'd write it myself, but… being the person I am is… Anyway, Enjoy! Oh! Mei is super OOC... sorry... I try I really do... I think

~Shintori Khazumi

**Chapter 5:**

"Welcome Back, Mei!" Mei's mother greeted.

"I'm back, mom." Mei replied after she entered.

"So, how was the visit to Yuzu?" Her mom asked curiously.

"It was… great." Mei replied, turning around as she felt a blush form on her cheeks.

"The way you say that doesn't make it sound all that great." Her mom commented. "Did something happen?" Her mom asked.

"Well… not really." Mei answered.

"Hmmm… I wonder." Mrs. Aihara said, scanning Mei's face for a reaction.

"Ah… Ehehe… I- I think I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." Mei said hurriedly and went to the room she shared with Yuzu.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Mei." Mrs. Aihara replied.

The next day, while in PE class…

"YO Mei!" Harumi greeted. Looking behind Mei, she asked " Isn't Yuzu-chi out yet?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Mei replied solemnly. Their teacher came in soon.

"Alright class! Let's start our lesson! Let's go in pair-"

"Wait!" The doors burst open. "I'll be joining… I'm sorry I'm late sensei."

"Yuzu?!"

"Yuzu-chi?!"

"Aihara Yuzu?!"

"Oh Aihara! Nice of you to join us. When were you discharged?" The teacher asked.

"Just now, actually…" Yuzu replied.

"Ohhh… that's good to hear… AS IF! Aihara, are you even supposed to be here?! Shouldn't you be resting?!" The teacher said.

"Awww… come on! I'm fine, I promise… My mom even said it was fine." Yuzu said, pouting.

"Ugh… fine, fine… Alright then, everyone, choose your partners." The teacher said rubbing her temples.

"MeiMei, Let's be partn-" Himeko was going to ask, but Mei approached Yuzu

"Yuzu! Over here!" Mei called. "Let's be partners." She said when they were close enough.

"O-ok Mei… If you say so." Yuzu replied, thinking Mei was going to scold her for coming to school right away. Mei however, thought otherwise.

'Alright, now me and Yuzu can talk about yesterday.' Were Mei's thoughts currently.

"OK, first stretching!" The teacher instructed.

"Yes!"

While they were stretching, Mei initiated the conversation. "Hey Yuzu, about yesterday… I… ummm… no problem… I just… What am I saying?! Ummm…" Mei stammered out. 'This is unusual.' Yuzu thought. 'Oh well, Mei's cute like this

"It's ok Mei, and it wasn't really a confession. I understand. I'm sorry if I kinda forced you to say those things." Yuzu spoke calmly.

"No you Didn't!" Mei suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. 'What am I doing?! Why am I getting all panicky?! Calm down Mei, Calm down.' "Sorry everyone." She apologized to those watching, then turned to Yuzu. "What I'm trying to say is: You didn't force me to do anything. It was all my decision… I think. It was all on my fre-"

"It's fine Mei. I understand now." Yuzu said.

"But! I mean…"

"Hey, How's this. Let's go out together on Sunday, kay?" Yuzu suggested. "We can talk 'bout this then."

"But Yuzu!" Mei tried to protest, wanting to clearly convey her feelings right at that moment.

"Kay?" Yuzu gave a smile.

"Fine." Mei relented.

**Sunday: **

**Mei's POV**

OH YEAH! It's Sunday! Finally Friggin Sunday! Wait, Why am I getting all excited? It's not like it's my first date or anything. Mei what has happened to your calm and passive self? Ugh… Is this feeling because of…. I turn my eyes to the object of my affection (?) still changing. Damn it! Quiet, my heart! She'll hear! Ok Mei, calm down… you're not some pervert trying to sneak a peek, right? Not some lovestruck highschool gir- I am aren't I?

"Mei? Mei? Hellooo? Earth to Mei?" Yuzu called out to me waving her hands in my face.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." Get it together Mei. Aren't you supposed to be more focused than this? Well I was focused… on other things that is… I didn't hear her call me too.

"I said let's go." She repeated to me. Or at least, I think she repeated to me.

"Yeah sure." I replied how I would usually.

"You sure you still wanna go? You seem out of it Mei." She said worrying. I'm not gonna make her worry anymore. After all, I got a chance. I have to take it.

"Let's go, Yuzu." I said smiling…. smiling?

"OK!" She answered smiling back. This isn't so bad after all. And I lead her out the door.

**Normal POV:**

"So Mei, where do you wanna go?" Yuzu asked quite cutely.

"Ummm… you decide. I'm not good with these things." Mei replied, luckily going back to her usual self.

"Mei, when I said you, I meant you! Come on now." Yuzu said her face dangerously close to Mei's. Mei blushed.

"Um… ok. Well, there is this shop I wanted to check." Mei said, but then regretted it.

"Oh? Then let's go!" Yuzu grabbed her hand. Mei couldn't say no.

"OK Yuzu.

**SHOP:**

"Mei?" Yuzu said.

"Yes?"

"Mei? Mei? Can I just ask… Why? WHY A LINGERIE SHOP?!" Yuzu said in a perplexed voice. Various lines of undergarments, both normal and some exotic, by Exotic I mean… hehe

"You asked me where I wanted to go… this is it." Mei said, happy that she could tease Yuzu still.

"I know that I told you to choose, what I DIDN'T know, however, was the face that we were going into a shop like this." Yuzu said.

"What's so wrong about that? We're both girls, sisters at that." Mei said trying to keep her composure.

"But I'll… Ugh.. You might not be embarrassed but I am." Yuzu said blushing, making Mei blush as well.

"I just… *mumble* So I *mumble*…" Mei said.

"What? Why are you suddenly so quiet? What are you saying? Ah! Nevermind… I'll go out now. I'll wait for you at the front of the shop." Yuzu said walking to the exit.

"Yuzu! Yuzu wait!" Mei said grabbing her hand. "Since this is a date…" Now Mei was whispering. "You have to go with me of course." Yuzu despite the huge blush on her face, tried to make a joke. "Oh ok… But doesn't this make it seem like I'm your boyfriend? Ahaha." Mei just blushed harder. 'She's so cute like this.' Yuzu thought.

After choosing the things that caught each girls fancy, they went to the changing rooms to try them on. Soon Mei came out wearing lacy black underwear. "So ummm…. How do I look?" Mei questioned Yuzu. When Yuzu looked up, her cheeks immediately went red.

"Y-you look g-great. You'd look in anything so just grab what you like and let's go." Yuzu said turning away. Mei pouted uncharacteristically. 'Why won't she look at me? How 'bout I… '

"Ne, Yuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Look over here for a sec…" Mei said.

"Mei… I promise… if I looked right now… I'd need a mop." Yuzu replied.

"Oh… ok?" Mei said, Trying to understand the meaning.

After Purchasing her needs, they headed off once more. Stopping every once in a while in shops, playing at the game center. "So where do we go next, Mei?" Yuzu said. "This may be our last stop. It's getting quite late." Yuzu said checking her watch.

"C-crepe." Mei said in a whisper.

"What?"

C-Crepe. I want to get one." Mei said a little louder this time.

"Oh, Alright! How 'bout there?" Yuzu pointed to a cart at a park they were passing.

"Ok." Mei said with a soft smile.

Mei thought that getting a crepe might be a good idea, remembering that time Yuzu offered her a bite from her Crepe. Finally "next time" was here. A chance to do an indire- well… now that Mei thought about it. They'd already kissed a lot. On the lips. Well, this would be her mission then. Getting more indirect kisses with Yuzu than Harumi… Somehow, Yuzu never did mind always having those with Harumi. It made Mei quite jealous. It will work! Mei thought buying a chocolate one and Yuzu, strawberry. (Duh… It wouldn't work if they had the same thing. -_-)

Sitting on a bench farthest from anyone around, Mei worked up her courage to do this… it was way out of character after all. She held back all embarrassment. Here goes.. 3,2,1

"Mei!"

"Yuzu!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You Go first!"

"No you."

"OK"

"You then" They said everything at the same time.

"OK, on three we'll say what we want at the same time." Yuzu said holding a hand infront of Mei at first to let her know she was going to say something. "Ok.. ready? 1,2,3-"

"Do you want a bite from my crepe?"

"Do you want a bite from my crepe?"

"Yes!" Yuzu answered.

O-of course… plus I promised last time." Mei quietly answered.

"Hooray! And promised? I don't really reme- Ah! That time huh? I'm surprised you remember that. Ahaha. But… Thanks Mei." Yuzu immediately hugged Mei who was surprised at the sudden contact, accidentally hitting Yuzu on the head. Hard. She blushed, but then immediately attended to her companion.

"I- I'm really sorry Yuzu! Uh… what do I do?" Mei said.

A ball of paper suddenly hit Mei on the head. "What the?" Mei opened it and read it. It said: Kiss her forehead and receive to rewards! "Huh?" What does this mean… Mei thought. Why would I do such a thing? I!... I'll try… if this helps Yuzu, then….

"Y-yuzu…" Mei tilted Yuzu's face toward her.

Yuzu still cradling her head was surprised. "Ouch… hmmm? Mei, What are you doing?" She felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead.

"Better?" Mei asked.

"Y-yeah." Yuzu replied with a deep blush.

Mei kissed her forehead again. "M-mei?" Yuzu's hair smelled so good. So good in fact. She couldn't stop until… Mei pulled back. She looked at Yuzu. I can't just stop at this. Mei thought.

"Yuzu, excuse me awhile." Mei said. "Huh?" Yuzu was confused.

'I know this is clichéd beyond reason, but…' Mei thought. She started. She kissed Yuzu's hand, then her palm. She then kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids and lastly…

Mei held Yuzu back a little, taking in every feature of her cute and beautiful face. Yuzu was blushing madly while biting her lip, staring intently into Mei's eyes, the sun setting behind them creating the perfect romantic scene. Time stood still for the two. Many people seemed to be going home already. Only the 2 of them were left. Finally, Mei pulled Yuzu close and closed the gap between them. It was a soft, subtle, gentle kiss yet full of need and fervor. Both felt that familiar spark they had felt before. The kiss lasted quite a while. Soon Yuzu's hands were wrapped around Mei's neck and Mei's were around Yuzu's waist pulling her closer and closer. As close as they could get. The need for air arose and soon they finally pulled apart both trying to catch their breath. Mei's eyes were glazed and full of undying passion for Yuzu. Yuzu's showed love… a love that could never falter. When things were getting so much better…. It Rained.

"Mei! We're soaked! But Even So… It's really fun!" Yuzu said with a very sincere look on her face. The rain pouring on her face, yet that smile… it was so kind… so warm. Mei could only think of one thing that moment. "Beautiful."

The Smile Showing that she was very happy, contented no matter what the odds because…

She finally had Mei! And under the blanket of the rain, they shared another beautiful kiss and Mei finally said…

"Yuzu! I don't know what I was feeling! You always made me feel different! NO Matter what the odds, you smiled at me. Now I know…I Love You! Yuzu! Don't you ever forget that." Mei screamed.

"I love you too!" Yuzu yelled into the rain. Both of them laughing. It really was the best. Well, this is a nice reward... Mei thought hugging Yuzu in the rain.

_**I really do love you….**_

**A/N: Hiyo! Wow… I finished this with 13 minutes to spare before 5 pm.. Ahaha… I have violin lessons… :P You know, the last scene, I wrote while listening to "Sweet Duet". It's a character song from strike witches… hehe. Anyways, hope you like it. Please forgive me again for everything recently. I'll try to keep making this a great story! I promise I didn't do this coz my birthday is near or anything! Ahaha… Well, always love,**

**~Shintori Khazumi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HOOLLLLYYYYY CRUUUUUUUUUMMBLECAKES! I am so sorry! It's been a year! I- let me explain! Please! T^T . Truth is, I lost the draft. It had like nine chapters? ready and I lost it. I've been searching for it, but then I decided, nothing I can do… just write then. Sooooooo heads up, If you read my previous chapters, I. SUCK. No joke. I think and hope I've been improving so the writing style might be different. If you're new to reading this story then it will be awkward reading crappy writing for 5 chaps then suddenly finding something 'decent?' on the next. Well! SORRY! I hope you forgive me and… enjoy **

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 6: Our first problem**

* * *

"Yuzu… Yuzu, wake up." A hand brushed her pinkish cheeks as she continued to slumber peacefully. "Come on… wake up." Yuzu, in her half-sleeping state, giggled as she felt warm lips pepper her with kisses.

"Mmmff… Five more minutes… maybe five hundred more?" She continued her giggling as she instinctively reached out to cuddle the morning intruder. "I don't want to… get up yet." She sighed in bliss as the warm object beside her returned the embrace.

"Fine, just five more, okay?"

"I love you." After rewarding the obedient assaulter with a kiss to the forehead, Yuzu drifted back into heaven.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm late! The student council president running late because of the school's number one delinquent!" Mei scolded. The two were running as fast as they could to catch the last bus and hopefully, not be as late as Mei would have thought. It had been a few weeks since they got together and there were those occasional tardy days from the pair. It was Friday and they were nearing the weekend once more.

"It's not… hah… my fault! I didn't mean to… ummm… what's the word?" An out of breath Yuzu tried retoring as she fixed her appearance on the run. "And anyway, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I. did! What makes you think I didn't!" Mei turned around just to point that fact out.

"Waking up with you in my arms makes me think just that!" Yuzu breathlessly cried out, unknowingly bringing a blush to her younger sibling's face.

"I-I…" Mei abruptly stopped causing Yuzu to run into her and bringing both girls to fall, Yuzu taking the brunt of the blow.

"O-ouch… I'm sorry Mei, are you alright?" Yuzu inquired with a worried tone.

"You should be asking yourself that." Mei told her with her usually cold tone, making Yuzu recline with a slightly hurt look. "S-sorry. Force of habit." She said ashamed as the two stayed there in silence.

"Ummm… mind if you… get off me?" Mei suddenly realized the very… interesting position they were in and did her best to remove herself from Yuzu's warmth but their tangled limbs spoke otherwise. She began to notice many different things. Such as how Yuzu smelled oh so delicious, or how her pale skin contrasted her naturally rosy cheeks, Mei could tell it wasn't because of the make-up. Yuzu barely had time to put on any at all today because of the mishap. The new shampoo they had bought together was very good. The strawberry bubblegum still in Yuzu's mouth smelled nice and her cherry pink lips and, did her breasts grow bigg-

"Sorry, it's just… I'm kind of stuck on you." Mei diverted her gaze to Yuzu's blonde hair. The color seemed to be fading. Mei slightly frowned at that.

"Yeah, I can… see that." Yuzu's breath was becoming heavy and it tickled Mei's sensitive ears.

"Ehem. I'm thinking you need some help or just want to be left alone?" The old bus driver scratched his head and the pair noticed other late students on the bus peering out the bus' windows and door.

"Yes please." Hopefully, no one would record this happening and spread out of proporti- well somewhat factual rumors around.

* * *

"Mei… I'm so tired…"

"I don't care, Yuzu. We're barely making it on time. The least you could do is walk a bit faster. The gate's right there." Mei sighed as Yuzu slumped a few paces behind her.

"Remind me why we took the bus instead of the train today?" Yuzu groaned.

"The station is farther than the bus stop to walk. Mother couldn't take us to the station because she left earlier for work. Therefore, it was more efficient to take the bus and walk the last three minutes or so to school. Now come on!" Yuzu's groans continued to resound in Mei's ears and she was getting a bit impatient. She grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled her beside her, though the motive of just tugging her to match her pace ended up with Yuzu intertwining their fingers and holding Mei's hand in a firm yet gentle grip.

The two girls blushed but settled down in a comfortable silence, until Yuzu spotted a very familiar figure leaning against the school gate.

"Harumin!" Yuzu made a run for the gate, dragging a flustered Mei along with her.

"W-wait, Yuzu!" But to no avail. Yuzu was going to greet Harumi with a glomp, which was nothing out of the norm. Harumi readied herself for the weight that would soon come crashing into her and Mei awaited for Yuzu to either release her hand or take her into another disaster.

What surprised both Harumi and Mei though was that Yuzu stopped in front of Harumi, not releasing the firm grip she had on her sister's hand. Harumi noticed and grinned when she spotted the linked hands.

"I take it all went well?" Her grin grew wider with Yuzu's confused expression and Mei's tomato-colored ears.

"Huh? What did? What are you talking about Harumin?"

"Thanks." Mei said in an indifferent tone, not eve looking the brunette in the eye.

"Eh? For what?" Yuzu, the only one left out of the loop was beginning to get annoyed. "I don't get it."

"Of course, you're VERY welcome." With an additional bat of an eyelash, which Mei thought to be totally unnecessary, Harumi gave Yuzu a quick kiss on the cheek, unnerving Mei to no end and quickly withdrew to a safe distance as she walked beside the two siblings.

Yuzu frowned deeply. Her best friend and sister rarely interacted, so it was no surprise that this exchange was foreign to her. The fact that it seemed to be in a joking manner, well on Harumi's part, was also a bit… different from what she'd usually expect as far as an equation of Harumi and Mei went.

"You're leaving me out." Her grumpy comment and additional pout brought Harumi and Mei's unexpected "look-banter" to a sudden halt as they turned their attention to Yuzu. Harumi laughed at this, which was expected, but Mei was just staring at Yuzu. "Is something wrong? Is there still food on my fa-"

The sudden poke to the cheek was far from what Yuzu had been expecting. "You're cute when you pout like that." Mei's statement was almost as dream-like as her action, accompanied by a genuine smile and not just her evil grins or smirks.

"Umm- ummmah… ahh..ehhh… EHHHH?!" Yuzu stood there like a kettle, steam coming out from her ears as she turned redder than… red? "Wh-wh-whattttt was that for?! A-a-a-are you o-okay?!"

"Look the bell just rung, let's get to class." Mei smoothly ignored the question.

"Um, no it hasn-"

As if on cue, the school's bell resounded throughout the whole campus, warning students to get their ass to class if they did not desire that dreaded thing labeled "extra homework".

"Last one to the room gets blamed." Harumi ran a fast as she could after her short announcement.

"You're on." was Mei's quick reply as she caught up rather quickly.

"Wait- what?!" A still dumbfounded Yuzu tried to grasp her senses and desperately headed for her room as fast as she could.

* * *

"This is not fair. This is SO not fair." Yuzu mumbled as she slumped in her desk, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Why am I the only one with extra work?!" She yelled out. Classes were over and most of the students were heading out.

"That's because you entered late." Mei said as she gathered her things and got ready to leave for the council meeting.

"Sorry, Yuzuchi. The risk of helping you… it wasn't exactly worth it. I'm not too keen on having extra work so…" Harumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"You laughed at me while I fell down the stairs." Yuzu was scary like this. "If you had enough spare time to take about a dozen photos of me from alternate angles, you could've used it to help me up and get me in class on time!" She growled to emphasize her point.

"Ahahaha, by the time I realized it, the teacher was already there. My bad." The self-proclaimed "gal" stuck out her tongue in a silly manner. Yuzu bopped her on the head, making her bite it.

"OW! Wah wath thath foth?!" (What was that for)

"Everything."

"Well, if we're done here, I'm off to the meeting." Mei casually inserted into the conversation, eyes steely and void of emotion.

"You're leaving?" Yuzu felt a pang of loneliness hit her. Mei noticed and her gaze softened right away, replaced by an unfamiliar look of warmth.

"I'll help you with your work once I get home. That's a promise." Mei's gaze was not fierce, rather it was a calm stare that could not be resisted. It was an insistent look that told Yuzu she would fulfill it. That made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll hold you to it." Yuzu outstretched her hand for Mei to take. "If you don't keep your promise, You'll have to cook breakfast for me, okay?"

"Okay." Mei gave Yuzu's hand a soft squeeze and left reluctantly.

Once she was sure Mei was out of earshot, Harumi whistled loudly. "Boy, she sure changed since you got together. Kinda scares me." She chuckled.

"She has. And I think it's great." Yuzu just had this mature smile that Harumi had never seen before.

"You have too." She said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Yuzuchi! Now… let's KARAOKE!"

* * *

"Mei sure is late." Yuzu checked the wall clock once more. The food she had left for Mei was beginning to grow cold, but there had been no signs of her sister arriving yet. "I wonder what's taking her? She hasn't contacted me either." Playing with a spoon was getting boring and it didn't do any good to suppress the ever growing worry inside Yuzu. She had one option left. To call Mei.

Before Yuzu could even unlock her phone, the door swung open and shut. Footsteps resounded in the empty house, sounding very heavy with exhaustion.

"Mei is that you?" Yuzu called out.

"I'm… home." Was the tired reply.

Yuzu couldn't help but giggle at the ragged state her sister was in. "Welcome home. Anything fun happen during the meeting?" She had to laugh as a loud groan was the primary response.

"If getting grilled for being out of it for half the meeting by grandfather is fun, I wonder if the world will end soon?"

"Now, now, don't wish for something so realistic." Yuzu took Mei's coat and bag and led the girl to the dining table, reheating the food and setting them before her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Yuzu did a playful salute as she watched Mei scarf down the food, which was rather unusual seeing Mei usually ate so gracefully. She really was out of it today- in a lot of ways.

"You should get in the bath after that. You look cold." The blonde left to put the things away in their room. She did a double take at the words that came out of Mei's mouth.

"I thought you said I looked hot?" She saw the devilish smirk grinning, tempting. It was teasing her, calling her, but she had made up her resolve.

"You're tired. It's making you spout nonsense. I'll draw a bath for you, so get in when our done and sleep." Yuzu sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like the flirting, but it was so out of place it didn't feel genuine.

"What's with the sudden' older sister act'? And to think I thought I was getting lucky tonight."

Mei suddenly felt her forehead sting. She looked at Yuzu with confusion, hurt, and maybe a bit of rage. "What-"

"What happened?" Yuzu looked into her eyes seriously. "If you don't answer properly it'll be worse than that. I was seriously thinking of slapping you, but…" Mei watched as Yuzu gave out a deep sigh. She wasn't angry, but the stern tone of voice told Mei to 'cut the crap'. "You're acting like you did when we first met."

Mei suddenly remembered those days, those nights. That time she had forcibly taken Yuzu's first kiss. How she molested and harassed her sister and played with her feelings. "I didn't mean-"

"But you are! Why are you acting so weird?" Mei averted her gaze.

"This isn't just about gramps scolding you for being out of it, right? What else are you hiding?" This was one of the rare times that Yuzu was glad her mom wasn't home. She didn't want her to worry if she ever happened to see this.

"I'm sorry." Mei stood up. She tried to reach out to Yuzu, but her partner was already walking to their room.

"Go do that and cool down- or warm up, and talk to me when you're not… like this." Yuzu stopped when warmth enveloped her as she felt her back get stained with a few tears.

"I just want to spend some time with you right now. I don't want to talk about anything else or even think about anything else, but you."

"I'm sorry too. So hurry up and take a bath and we can meet up in the room, okay?" Yuzu turned around to give Mei a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be cleaning up so go." She said as she pushed her younger counterpart into the bathroom.

"What is up?" Yuzu whispered to herself as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Mei sat on the bed, patiently waiting for Yuzu to enter their shared room. The click of the lock got her attention and she faced her sister's smiling face.

"Let's get some rest?"

"Wait! I wanna… just lie here for a while." She patted on the space beside her and Yuzu sat down, opening her arms to Mei who gladly accepted the invitation and felt Yuzu wrap around her in a protective hug.

"What am I supposed to do with you when you're like this?" She chuckled into Mei's ear.

"Just hold me like right now." Was the simple answer.

The minutes ticked by in silence and Mei found herself steadily grow drowsy. She decided she should tell Yuzu before she became uneasy and stayed up thinking about what was wrong.

"Himeko, she-"

"Hmmm?" Yuzu carefully encouraged Mei, not being too pushy but staying extra attentive.

"She saw us one time. Ah- but she didn't think anything bad, it's just that she was worried. A student had reported to her that photos of you going out with me were slowly spreading and-"

"And?"

"What will they think? What will happen if grandfather catches wind of this?" Mei tensed as she thought of the worst possible situation- Them being separated from one another, Yuzu getting expelled.

"What do want them to think? Are you scared of being with me?" Yuzu prodded.

"NO! Not at all, just… I don't want anything bad to happen. I'm really happy with what we have right now." Yuzu looked surprised. Mei telling her such things made her heart soar, but also worried her.

"Do you want things to stay the way they are?"

"Yes, of cou-"

"Or do you want to face a couple hurdles and see an even better future together?" Yuzu rarely acted this mature and said such things, but whenever she did, Mei could feel her heart pound harder against her chest, the sound so loud in her ears.

"I'd like that more."

"Mm! So right now, let's just sleep. No need to worry about such stuff. I'm sure Himeko-chan took care of it, right?"

"Yes." Mei found reassurance in those sparkling green eyes. "I trust she did."

"Good." Yuzu let out a yawn. "Let's sleep then!"

"Wait!" Mei remembered something vital to their day. "Your homework! I promised!"

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow. Besides, you're tired." Yuzu waved her off.

"No, we are doing it." Mei said firmly, standing up. "No matter how tired I may be, We will do it. And I think you're the one that's tired." She laughed at Yuzu's large yawn. "No arguments! We are doing it."

"Guh-"

* * *

"In the end, you were the tired one after all." Yuzu giggled as she poked Mei's cheek. "Welp, guess there's no helping it. It's the weekend anyway. Tomorrow it is." She did her best to carry Mei to their room and lay her down, tucking her in as she slept beside her.

"I love you, idiot. Good night."

* * *

"What's this smell? Oh no!" Yuzu remembered what she told Mei, her conditions for not keeping the promise. Breakfast! "Lunch or dinner is fine, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

She walked into the kitchen, seeing her sister struggle with whatever she was doing. Now Mei wasn't a bad cook, per se, she just tended to go a bit overboard.

"Mei, couldn't you just go with something simple? I don't need you trying to make me a five-star meal out of nowhere."

"But-!" Yuzu ushered Mei out of her kitchen as she prepared some pancake batter and milk.

"I love you." She kissed Mei on the cheek to pacify her and set her sights on getting breakfast done quickly.

"Hah, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is please review! Thank you for reading! bye!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
